


Museum Smash

by ShanaRHager



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Moveset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaRHager/pseuds/ShanaRHager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A familiar night guard joins the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Trailer

     We open with the obligatory Smash logo slashing across the screen.

     The scene takes us inside the Museum of Natural History. Everyone's having a good time and enjoying the "animatronics"--save for one man.

     It's Wario, and he's up to no good. Chuckling, Mr. Ravioli slips inside the Tomb of Ahkmenrah and gets his greedy paws on the golden tablet that brings the museum exhibits to life. He tucks it under his arm and is about to leave, when--

     "Excuse me, sir, I'm afraid I can't let you have that tablet." Wario turns, and the camera pans around to reveal the dark-haired night watchman, Mag-Lite in hand, ready to take this thief down.

     The text on screen says: " **Larry Daley reports for guard duty!** "

     Of course, Wario isn't about to give up without a fight.  "You can have it after you pry it from my cold, dead fingers," he sneers.

     Larry shrugs.  "Okay."

     Wario tries to attack with a Shoulder Charge, but Larry counters with ease with a swing of his flashlight.  Slightly dazed, Wario stands to try a new tactic, only to be blinded by the Mag-Lite's powerful beam.  Larry has gone on the offensive, seeing an opportunity to recover the artifact.  In the ensuing melee, we observe highlights of Larry's fighting style in heart-stopping slowmo.  Wario attempts to use the Wario Waft to fend him off, but Larry jumps over the cloud of stench and executes an aerial attack with his Mag-Lite, knocking Wario down.  In no time at all, he's wrestled the man into an arm lock.  Wario whines in pain as Larry wrenches the tablet from his grasp.

     "Was that so hard?" he asks as he flips his flashlight back into his holster.

     Wario simply moans.

     Larry then hoists the greedy glutton to his feet and marches him to his office.

     The scene then cuts to Larry receiving a letter with a familiar sticker on it.  With a few suitcases and Nick in tow, he leaves New York for the adventurous realm of Subspace.

     Next, we see a montage of Larry interacting and battling with the other Smashers.  He's holding his own against strong characters like Ganondorf, Meta Knight and Bowser.  An alarmed look is on his face as Kirby inhales him.  He handles his flashlight like someone in a kung-fu movie.  He blushes as Zero Suit Samus pulls him close with her plasma whip.  He screams and runs from an oncoming Green Missile.  Ness shows off his PSI abilities to him.  Finally, we watch as he KO's a handful of veteran characters.

     It ends with a white screen which has the 3DS and WiiU logos for Super Smash Bros.  Then, a shot of him playing Smash Bros. with Nick, and we fade to black.  

 

 

      


	2. Moveset

**Character Information**

    Larry is a middleweight character who can rank on the upper tier.  He's tall, agile and flexible.  He has some powerful attacks and amazing combo potential.  He's superb on the ground and okay in the air, but his falling speed is something you have to watch out for.  If you're playing him for the first time, then start him up with one-on-one matches, where he's most comfortable.  He can also go above and beyond in free-for-alls, if you practice with him enough.  In sum, Larry's a great fighter if put in the right hands, and serious players will main him in no time.

 

**How To Unlock**

    Beat All-Star Mode at level 3 or higher, with no continues.  Alternatively, you can clear 8-Man Smash.  You must then defeat Larry at the Museum Lobby stage.

 

**Stages**

    The Museum Lobby is where you'll do battle with him for the first time.  There's also the Hall of African Mammals, the Tomb of Ahkmenrah, the Hall of Miniatures, Central Park, the Smithsonian Castle, the Air and Space Museum, the National Museum of Art, the Lincoln Memorial and various areas of the British Museum.

 

**Alternate Costumes**

   Larry is available in his gray uniform for the Museum of Natural History, his blue uniform for the Smithsonian, his business suits from his days as CEO of Daley Devices, the tuxedo he wears as Director of Nighttime Operations, and his street clothes.  He'll always have his guard accessories with him at all times.

 

**Idle Poses**

    Adjusts his tie.

    Runs his hand through his hair, as if anxious.

 

**Battle Entrance**

     Larry arrives on the WWII-era motorcycle he briefly rode on in the second film.

 

 **Neutral Attack:** Punches, jabs with his flashlight, and then kicks. (2%, 3%, 4%)

 

 **Forward Tilt:** Lunges and clubs opponent with his flashlight. (9%)

 

 **Up Tilt:** Does an uppercut with his flashlight, sending the opponent in the air; good combo starter. (6-10%)

 

 **Down Tilt:** Sweeps low to the ground and thrusts forward with his flashlight. (7-9%)

 

 **Dash Attack:** Charges forward and swings his flashlight over his head with both hands.  Originates from Battle of the Smithsonian.  Has some knockback. (5 hits @ 2% per hit; 10% if all connect)

 

 **Forward Smash:** A powerful straight jab with his flashlight and a good K.O. move. (14-26%)

 

 **Up Smash:**  An upwards spike with his flashlight. (11-23%)

 

 **Down Smash:** Crouches and swipes with his flashlight. (12-24%)

 

 **Neutral Aerial** : Does a somersault and hits with his flashlight on the way down. (4-11%)

 

 **Forward Aerial** : Performs a sex kick. (4-10%)

 

 **Back Aerial** : Backflips and thrusts down with his flashlight. (5-11%)

 

 **Up Aerial:** A backhanded stroke with his flashlight. (3-11%)

 

 **Down Aerial:** A spinning drill kick. (3-10%)

 

 **Grab:** Fairly good grabbing range.

 

 **Pummel:**  Jabs opponent with the tail end of his flashlight.  Moderate speed. (2%)

 

 **Forward Throw:**  Whirls opponent over his head and then throws them. (8%)

 

 **Back Throw:** Flips opponent over his shoulder and slams them down. (9%)

 

 **Up Throw:** Spins once and throws the opponent into the air. (7%)

 

 **Down Throw:** Body-slams opponent. (11%)

 

**Edge Attacks**

Hurls his flashlight like a boomerang and gets up.

Swings his flashlight behind him, then in front of him while getting up.

 

**Neutral Special**

Default: Shines his flashlight in his opponent's face, temporarily stunning them. (0%)

Custom 1: Directs a wide beam of light into his opponent's face. (0%)

Custom 2: Directs a multi-colored beam into his opponent's face. (0%)

 

**Up Special**

Default: Attacks with his keychain, to which sharp keys are connected.  Great recovery move. (4%)

Custom 1: The keys reflect light into the opponent's face. (4%)

Custom 2: Keychain has a longer range. (4%)

 

**Side Special**

Default: Sends out Dexter, who monkey-slaps the opponent. (3%)

Custom 1: Dexter delivers an electric slap. (4.5%)

Custom 2: Dexter's slap produces shock waves and higher knockback. (6%)

 

**Down Special**

Default: Throws a bone similar to the one in the first film at the opponent.  Acts like a boomerang. (2%)

Custom 1: Throws a jumbo bone. (5.5%)

Custom 2: Throws an exploding bone. (7%)

 

 **Final Smash** : Summons the giant octopus from Battle of the Smithsonian, which attacks any opponent it encounters. (Variable percentages)

 

**Taunts**

Up: Tosses his flashlight in the air and catches it.

Side: Performs some nunchux moves with his flashlight.

Down: Twirls his flashlight like a baton.

 _Note: During each of these taunts, Jed, Octavius, or Teddy Roosevelt will yell encouragement_.

 

 **Victory Fanfare:** Variation of the main theme from the NATM series.

 

**Victory Poses**

Twirls his flashlight once and flips it back into his holster.

Pumps his fist in celebration.

Twirls his flashlight twice and then shines it towards the camera.

 

      

 

 


	3. Palutena's Guidance

**Pit:** What's a security guard doing here?

 **Palutena:** That's no ordinary security guard.  He's Larry Daley, night watchman at the Museum of Natural History, where history comes to life.

 **Pit:** How so?

 **Palutena:** There's this artifact, the Tablet of Ahkmunrah, which animates the exhibits with a magical spell.  At first, Larry was having a rough time controlling the chaos, but he got everyone to work together when the three original watchmen conspired to make a retirement profit out of the Tablet.

 **Pit:** Wow, if that's not persevering...

 **Palutena:** He's divorced, and his son was ten years old at the time.  He didn't want that snobbish bond-trader stepfather to steal him away.

 **Pit:** I'd say he's a good father.

 **Palutena** : He left the museum for a while to start his own business, Daley Devices, churning out wacky inventions based on his previous experiences.  It lasted for two and a half years...but...he just couldn't shake the memory of the friends he made.  Taking on Ahkmunrah's selfish, jealous brother helped him realized that he loved his old job, so he sold his company and returned to his old stomping grounds.

 **Pit:** Maybe I should drop in there sometime.

 **Palutena** : Five years later, the Tablet's magic began to fail, so Larry went to England to consult Ahk's parents.  Once the day was saved, everyone realized that Ahk was better off with his parents, so they decided to leave him and the Tablet in the London Museum.  The magic survives as a traveling exhibition under the care of Larry's new friend, Tilly.

 **Pit:** I guess this is no ordinary security guard, after all.

 **Palutena:** Indeed.  He uses his flashlight for most of his attacks, and its beam is strong enough to stun you.  You'll also have to watch out for his keychain, a mischievous Capuchin named Dexter and the bones he'll sometimes hurl at you.  And when he gets a Smash Ball, then you'd better run for cover.

 **Pit:** Gee, this is definitely worth more than fifteen-an-hour!


End file.
